


Statue

by misura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Battle City Arc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between obsession and possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statue

On a desolated plane a giant made of blue stone stood facing three dragons, hovering in the air, the soft rustling of their wings the only sound breaking the silence.

_'You three are powerless. Not comparable to me.'_

The voice sounded like gravel falling on a metal plate, dark and rumbling, unpleasant to sensitive ears.

_'Perhaps.'_

This voice sounded like its owner was smiling, not in joy at the world around it, but rather in amusement at the ignorance and narrow-mindedness of the universe.

_'He has chosen me.'_

One of the three dragons hissed softly.

 _'Not true. He has chosen_ us _.'_

More gravel falling, the rumbling sound of an avalanche. Laughter.

 _'He may have chosen you once, but now_ I _have chosen_ him _.'_

Wings whipping the air in annoyance or, perhaps, impatience.

_'You lay claim to someone not yours to claim.'_

_'You can't have him.'_

_'Back off, while you still can, Stoneman.'_

A heavy arm came crashing down on the earth.

 _'Dare you threaten me?_ Me _?'_

A high, whistling sound, like wind but not keening.

_'Do you see any other idiots around here?'_

_'Stupid, stupid.'_

_'Why_ wouldn't _we dare?'_

The earth trembled. The dragons seemed unbothered by it.

_'He is lost. He was lost the moment he accepted my Card.'_

More wind, howling across the plains.

_'Not so.'_

_'You try to chain him, but he cannot be chained.'_

_'He is like us.'_

The arm was lifted again, pointing at one of the dragons.

_'He burns for me. Feverish to see me.'_

Wings moved and the arm was pointing at emptiness.

_'You filled his mind with delusions.'_

_'We will make him see clearly again.'_

_'We will possess him as our master again.'_

Red eyes, burning.

 _'_ I _will possess him. He will forget you. And I will call no mortal 'master'."_

Blue eyes remaining cool and mocking.

_'Maybe that's your problem.'_

_'Maybe that's why he loves us more than he'll ever love you.'_

_'The one who will be forgotten is_ you _.'_

On the horizon, a cloud of dust approaching.

_'I can offer him power. More power than you can imagine.'_

Three snorts.

_'You try to bribe him with illusions.'_

_'You have no understanding of his mind.'_

_'He is too intelligent to become your slave.'_

There was an air of expectation in the air now, as if something was about to happen.

_'Your slave-like admiration makes me sick.'_

One dragon turned to gaze at the coming storm pensively.

_'The error of your thoughts will be revealed soon enough.'_

_'We choose to serve as we please.'_

_'You lack a proper insight in mortals.'_

A soft light spread over the plain, as if the sun was about to rise, except that there existed no sun in this place, no night or day.

_'I have no patience for the likes of you.'_

Hoots and whistles, dragons twisting around in the air in an elaborate dance.

_'The earth getting a little warm under your feet, Stoneman?'_

_'Feeling your end nearing?'_

_'It will not be long now.'_

A moment of absolute quiet, as if all of the world was holding its breath, as even the storm had ceased to roar for a moment, hanging suspended in the air without moving.

And then a new voice sounded.

"I call my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

And time started up again, seeming to move faster in an attempt to make up for its previous lapse.

The statue collapsed as the storm descended upon it, reduced to rubble and sand, while the three dragons shrieked in exultation.

 _'Take_ that _!'_

 _'He is_ ours _, now and forever.'_

 _'As we are_ his _in return.'_


End file.
